


Elvenpath

by Ylpeys



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Carla Yeager, Alive Kuchel Ackerman, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Couch Cuddles, Elf, Growing Up, Happy Ending, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Non-Graphic Smut, Pining, non graphic masturbation, prophecy and curse, zeke is a good brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylpeys/pseuds/Ylpeys
Summary: They were sharing a joyous moment with the last acquired member of their family, an horsey–like topiary tree from the garden centre recommended to them by a colleague for “celebrating that important moment”.«Come on, let's go back inside» She tried in vain to urge her son inside, ever since they had put the roots of the young tree in the ground he had yet to move away from his new friend, she had brought it home without thinking about it too much, happy for the thought and unaware that her son could have been magnetically drawn to it. It was just a tree after all – or maybe not?Leave to Levi to show the world the reality behind appearance, as odd as it could be.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Elvenpath

_It's the honesty of these worlds  
Ruled by magic and mighty swords  
That makes my soul long for the past.  
_

  
  


«You're great Levi! Come on, get up, you can do it!» The jovial voice of a woman accompanied the first steps of a little man whose determination animated his silvery eyes. He kept falling but also he kept on trying to get up on the soft grass of the garden. The atmosphere was serene and peaceful, after countless sacrifices the young mother had managed to carve out a space in the world for her and her beloved son.  
The father had disappeared into thin air, and had never showed up again; the woman couldn't even to let him know about her pregnancy, after almost 3 years she did not regret anything, those had been years full of sacrifices, but she had made it struggling between different jobs.  
Finally she had found the so much desired stability when she had been hired at a local garden centre, that job had offered her everything she could have wished for: flexible hours, health coverage and a more than good salary.  
They were sharing this joyous moment with the last acquired member of their family, an horsey–like topiary tree from the garden centre recommended to them by a colleague for _“_ _celebrating that important moment”._

  
  


«Come on, let's go back inside» She tried in vain to urge her son inside, ever since they had put the roots of the young tree in the ground he had yet to move away from _his_ _new friend_ , she had brought it home without thinking about it too much, happy for the thought and unaware that her son could have been magnetically drawn to it. It was just a tree after all.  
«No!»  
Kuchel, who was lowering to pick him up, stopped dumbfounded, it wasn't unusual for the boy to balk on something, the struggle was to understand _what was the problem_ this time.  
«Levi?» She bowed her head to the side, concealing curiosity and repressing a chuckle, she didn't want his son to think he was being mocked at. Levi's fierce spirit was admirable and the last thing she wanted was him to lost it out of a misunderstanding.  
«Ugly!» The young boy began to beat his hands on the trunk of the tree and then tearing some leaves from the shrub. «Go 'way».  
«Stop it! You'll hurt him! Home now!» Kuchel patted her son lightly on the hand trying to make him understand the mistake, in response the boy looked at her _angrily_ , his eyes moistened and reddened by the tears that had started to drop silently, pouting sadly.  
«He got owie, ugly hossie!» Kuchel couldn't catch the meaning behind the tantrum, the little boy looked with anger and _pain_ at the tree in front of him, his hand clenched into fists beating against the trunk, worried she embraced him trying to calm him dowm, Levi did not hesitate to lash out towards the woman sobbing loudly.  
«Don't worry little boy, tomorrow I'll take him away» The sentence made him stiffen in her arms and cry louder. «No! No! No! Tree yes! 'hossie no!» She sighed, surrendering to not understand the meaning of the words of her son who continued to look distressed at the small shrub.

  
  


#

  
  


The woman began to understand the real meaning only the following years: Levi persisted in standing between her and the plant whenever she tried in _vain_ to trim it, and that _«_ _tree yes, horse no»_ became clearer.  
«Okay, I understand, tree yes, horsey no» Finally she surrendered one day noticing how the little tree began to branch out from the graft of the plant used as support.  
Levi was almost 5 years old and when the mother put away the scissors, for what would have been the last time, the boy exulted embracing the tree. «Yay Eren!» Poor Kuchel who was under the illusion that she had arrived at something had to change her mind – _who is Eren?  
_Maybe an imaginary friend? As her son was so happy and content, she decided ignored those questions and opted for a more diplomatic – «Eren, it is a pleasure to meet you Eren» – to the plant, Levi looked at her surprised the giving her a toothless smile, his hand resting on the trunk.  
«Eren, this is my mommy!» That afternoon they spent it like this, under the _shadow_ of the small sapling that was carving out its place in the world as well, Kuchel observed how her son seemed in harmony with the plant while telling it episodes of his days or as he sat upon its roots without saying a word, looking up every now and then, only to nod happily when he always found him there. Levi was so serene that she didn't care about what was right or wrong.

  
  


#

  
  


Years passed, Levi grew remarkably from a mental point of view, but the same thing could not be said for the physical one, unfortunately he was always a little lower than average height, Kuchel could only hope that he had not taken her genes, only time would have told.  
Levi was also growing respectful towards adults, with a sharp character, live and let live was his motto: as long as he was left undisturbed, everything was fine, but when a child dared to disrespect him, he did not hesitate to pay back in kind. How it has happened that day.  
«Levi, what happened today doesn't have to repeat itself, am I clear?» The glare she got as answer made it clear that it would repeat itself. Her son's angry gaze promised trouble, but she had to teach him that that was a wrong attitude.  
«Levi, do you understand me?»  
«I don't promise things that I won't keep» – and with this the boy turned tail with his backpack in tow to go to his favourite corner, cheerfully greeting his friend – _«Hey Eren, let's continue reading where we left yesterday, what'd ya think?»  
_Kuchel was beginning to worry about for son, loneliness had kept in touch with his imaginary friend, the famous _Eren_ , whom energetically defended from the words of his classmates.  
Checking on her son from the window, she found him sitting at the foot of the young tree reading his favourite book, “Fairy Tales from Ireland”, thanks to that strange bond he had learned to read very early and had a very refined language for an eight years old kid, however this too had led him away from his peers.  
Today she had been called from the teachers because Levi had beaten a child who had made fun of his imaginary friend. She sighed overcome as partly it was her fault.  
  
The previous week she had insisted for inviting friends from school and obviously, Levi had proudly introduced his _friend_ to them, in response the peers had mocked, sneered at him and made fun of him. He had been held up as strange and crazy, Kuchel knew it was unusual but for her it had become a normal thing, she had to know better that the other children did not have the same sensitivity as her son.  
She thought it was over, after all that afternoon Levi had been unusually diplomatic, deciding to move into the house, ignoring what had happened as best he could. Kuchel, who had noticed his wounded gaze had called the classmates' parents with a trivial excuse to end that disastrous afternoon. But obviously the thing had not ended there, a week after the incident the classmates had brought out the speech at school again and this time they had not spared themselves with derision, but above all they had brought up Eren.  
At that affront Levi saw red and silenced all the children, going directly with the _other way.  
_The result? Two black eyes, a split lip and a bleeding nose – Levi unscathed.  
For one ways she was proud of him, in another… she sighed, she shouldn't encourage that behaviour. Hidden from the curtain she continued to observe him, the weak smile that had moved the boy's lips reassured her a little.  
In that same moment Levi raised the book to show a figure to the young tree, then started reading again.  
It was normal, at that age he could afford an imaginary friend, he would forget it over the years.

  
  


#

  
  


But years did not help to forget, infantile traits changed into those of a young adult, the face lost its roundness making room for sharpening feature, gaze animated with adolescent passion.  
«Uncle Kenny is visiting today, please I beg you, I implore you, beware!»  
«Tsk as I have always done» A sharp comment, a slammed door, and the high curse that followed were prelude for tragedy.  
Then when the uncle knocked to their door with a saw on his shoulder, the situation deteriorated.  
«Kenny! Why–» Kuchel connected all signals too late, the man had passed her with a quick greeting and taking advantage of the absence of his nephew headed to the back door garden.  
Kuchel's mistake had been to let her worried heart speak, her brother who was anything but sentimental, had worked his brain for the only possible solution to him: eliminate the problem.  
The offending tree had just bloomed and the sweet aroma of his flowers was spreading in the air, it had grown a lot in recent years and now stood proudly in the small garden: the light brown of the trunk contrasted with the bright green of the leaves that dressed the young branches.  
The roots sank into the ground, nourished over the years by the last sip of tea that Levi continued to share with his friend.  
«Kenny! Stop! What do you think you're doing!?» She whispered through gritted teeth, trying to stop her brother without worrying her son, but Levi, attracted by the hustle and bustle, had already preceded her by going to grab his uncle by his arm before she could do anything.  
«STOP IT! YOU'LL HURT HIM!».  
Kenny just pushed him harsh to the ground as he sank the saw into the still thin trunk, a couple of did and it would have been removed forever.  
«Stop it brat, I'm doing it for your sake, you'll thank me!».  
«Kenny please stop it, please!» Kuchel tried again to stop him before the irreparable happened, she regretted every single confidence made, the despair that animated her son was excruciating, but the man ignored her until Levi reacted in the only way that came to his young mind biting the hand of his uncle who swore letting go the saw.  
«Damn it, you're crazy! Kuchel you have to get him treated!»  
The woman ignored the warning and picked up the saw taking it away from the tree.  
«Kenny I have to ask you to leave, I'm sorry you misunderstood my words»  
«Your son is crazy Kuchel, he has to be locked up» Levi in the meantime had gone near his friend looking at the damage done by his uncle.  
«I'll take care of my son» The conversation was over, although reluctantly, Kenny left, still swearing obscenity against his nephew and phantom leaf men as he shook his hand dramatically in the air. «You will regret having preferred _them_ to your own family».

Kuchel went to her son, who was also busy rattling off curses – blessed Ackerman blood – the boy did not know where to put his hands as he walked in circles around the tree, his attention fixed on the wound.  
«Mum–» The pleading tone with which he called her squeezed her heart, Kuchel tore off a flap of the old shirt that she was wearing wrapping the injury, it was quite deep, but treatable: in her years at the gardens centre she had seen similar damaged being successfully nursed.  
«Don't worry, tomorrow I'll ask for some mastic at work and it will be like new, okay?»  
She hoped with all her might that it was analogous to the wounds that she had already fixed, or she would never have forgiven herself, the tone had to be reassuring enough as Levi simply nodded before going inside to take his book to read a story to the wounded tree.  
At that moment Kuchel started to come to terms with the situation: her son was different, her son had a sensitivity that other people could not understand and it was his job to preserve it and if Levi was so fond of that plant, she would made it part of their days, in fact Eren was already part of their small family.  
The woman placed a hand on the trunk, stroking it gently. «Sorry Eren, it's my fault, I hope you can forgive me» A light breeze ruffled her hair and a branch seemed to caress her face, she put her hand upon the soft leaves smiling.  
Kuchel felt the same familiar warmth moved by her son's smile warming her breast and she understood partially her son, it was in that moment that Levi returned with his favourite book under his arm, sniffing with his nose, his hard gaze slightly red.  
«Stay here with Eren, how it seems if we have lunch with him today? It's a beautiful day–» She couldn't finish the sentence that Levi had already answered with enthusiasm, moving his gaze from her to his friend. «Yup! Thanks Mom! Did you hear her Eren!?» Relief was painted on his face, and Kuchel's heart drowned in relief.  
Whatever happened she would always choose her son.

  
  


#

  
  


That unpleasant episode led her to approach the same colleague who gifted the tree to her, she had tried to remain vague with the excuse of an accidental cut, but her still watering swollen betrayed her facade and inevitably she opened up with the woman.  
Kuchel told her everything from her son's attachment to the plant, to his brother's reaction and finally Levi's despair.  
«Oh Karla if you heard his screams while my stupid brother hurt his friend, and how he looked at me for help – Karla do you think the tree could be saved?»  
When she finished the story, the fear of being misjudged stopped her on the spot, for the umpteenth time she had spoken without thinking, but the smiling woman in front of her made it clear that her trust was well placed.  
«Don't worry, trees are very tenacious, I'll take you home and help you nurse it this afternoon, Hannes will lend us some of his products without problems»  
Kuchel jumped around her neck, the relief was more than that the colleague could imagine. «Thanks»

And so she did, that afternoon when Levi came back from school, found the stranger too close to the plant for his taste and immediately ran to stop her, but Kuchel who expected such a reaction was ready to explain the situation.  
«Levi, everything is fine, she is Karla, my colleague, she has proposed to help us fixing Eren» After strengthening the grip on his son's hand, she brought him closer to the woman who had smiled arranging a lock of hair behind the ear.  
«I am Levi» Levi mumbled extending his hand, Karla was not discouraged and accepted it willingly «My pleasure Levi, I am Karla»  
«She is who gave us Eren many years ago, when he was still horsy»  
At that sentence his silver eyes widened imperceptibly and thanked the woman once again.  
«But now let's take care of this boy, will you help me Levi?»  
The boy nodded and Karla sent him to the house to get alcohol to clean the equipment, while he was dragging his mother inside searching for it Karla hidden her bottle among her products, she wanted Levi to feel important during that operation and Kuchel thanked her with a look seeing how much Levi was enthusiastic about helping his friend.  
After bringing her alcohol and clean tissues, Karla cleaned the scissors before touching the tree to avoid infecting it with external agents, Levi did not let go of her side for a moment, watching carefully the woman's every move.  
«Now let's put nourishing paste on it, do you want to try, Eren will be thankful to you»  
The boy took the spatula spreading paste on the wound.  
«He greets and thanks you» Bewilderment was painted on the woman's face, Levi continued explaining who «Eren»  
«Oh, it's my pleasure Eren, say Levi, who chose its name?»  
Levi shrugged. «I think his mom» That exchange led Karla to look carefully at the plant, her eyes darkened for a moment, an unbearable lump in her throat forced her to stop to clear her mind, her torment was visible even from outside, and she didn't know what to blame. She looked at the tree lost without finding the courage to call it by name. Levi's voice distracted her from that sea of thoughts.  
«Is that okay?» Noticing the lady's change of mood, Levi did everything possible to distract her from that sudden sadness.  
Karla cleared her throat before congratulating the boy. «Very well, now we can bandage everything, what do you say? Watch carefully that if it is needed you will have to repeat it alone»  
Kuchel just looked at the two of them from the jamb of the back door smiling, it was a vice that she would hardly lost, Levi's reactions were the most sincere when he was alone with his beloved friend.

After that afternoon Karla began to frequent the Ackerman's house regularly, Kuchel had finally found a sincere friend, and Karla a way to vent some of her repressed maternal instinct.  
In a moment of closeness she had explained how she would always have had a daughter, and that if she would certainly have called her Erin; unfortunately she had never found a partner who stayed as long or who was as interested in starting a family.  
The presence of the woman had not weighed much on Levi, who gladly welcomed her into the family, much more willingly than his uncle, then adding to that the fact she had saved Eren was only one more point in her favour.

  
  


#

  
  


Other years passed, the tree stood out impertinently in the sky, the leafy branches shaded the small back garden that now housed a young adult Levi who was studying for the university's summer sessions.  
His obsession with the tree had not diminished and he was now his favourite classmate – _to hell libraries and study sessions._ _  
_ «How about a break? You've been studying all morning –»  
«It's okay mom, don't worry» He thanked her for the fresh tea she brought him without taking his eyes off the books. The woman's lively eyes had been surrounded by time, the hair was illuminated by some silver hair which, however, did not spoil its maternal and sweet appearance.  
«Then let's have lunch out here, I'll prepare a refreshment at Eren's feet» The friend's name attracted the boy's attention, his gaze softened when he landed on the plant in front of him.  
«Yes, it's a great idea!» He agreed by closing the books and putting them aside to approach his friend.

Every summer he had got into the habit of spending a few nights in the shade of his branches.  
At first he had started sneaking out of the house with some blankets and pillows, the first time Kuchel almost had an heart attack not finding her son in his room, then she understood his needs and equipped him with a sleeping bag and tent to allow him to stay close to his friend whenever he wished.  
Levi had learned to integrate Eren into his speeches, careful not to overstep the thin line that should not be crossed when speaking about him outside his safe haven, to no longer have problems and misunderstandings with the people out there.  
Kuchel had heard the description of the tree countless times and was always enchanted by the enthusiasm with which his son spoke, Levi always said that Eren was his source of inspiration, underlining how the determination and courage that the plant transmitted to him were unmatchable.

He gave up his books, devoting him his full attention. «If you grow a little more you will pass the house» he caressed the tree absent–mindedly, trunk growing stronger, the unpleasant wound now healed, the intricate branches full of bright leaves. Truly an admirable plant.  
Levi took out the storybook while he waited for him mother to call him to help her bring out lunch.  
As soon as his back touched the smooth trunk of the plant he felt reborn, all the tension accumulated for the midterm exams left him, making way for calm and tranquillity.  
«I missed you» Few leaves tickled his hair and he reciprocated stroking the strong and well planted roots with his hand.  
By now he had learned those fairy tales by heart and without realizing it he had dozed off, the book forgotten by his side, his eyes too heavy, in the numbness of that spring day, for the first time, all the sensations felt during the years came overbearing accompanying a pair of iridescent eyes that illuminated a sun-kissed complexion surrounded by chocolate–like locks.

  
  


#

  
  


The sultry summer gave no break, they were only at the eve of the summer solstice, the autumn's cool too far away.  
Levi hated the summer heat, every morning he woke up more and more tired than when he went to rest, but that night to disturb his sleep contributed the image of two leaf like eyes illuminated by a smile brighter than the midsummer moon.  
_«_ _Levi»_  
A whisper lost in the night to which he replied muttering in his sleep that name that had always been so dear to him – _«_ _Eren»_ The restless sleep was not disturbed, on the contrary, it brought him to get up and walk that familiar road, his heart knew perfectly where to go, the feet moved freely in the warm night, the consciousness lost in the oblivion of sleep. Without realizing it he had returned for the umpteenth time in front of his childhood friend, he leaned his sweaty forehead against the strong trunk, his short breath, the strangled moans betrayed his inexplicable excitement.  
_«_ _Levi»_ Another whisper reached his ears, the heat that animated his bowels unbearable, Levi panted and with a strangled groan called the dear name _«_ _Eren» –_ the hand found its way under the annoying mess of the tight underwear. The brain was still numb when he grasped under the fabric of the thin briefs starting to massage himself, he did not wake up even when he lowered the elastic along his side just enough to release his painful erection, if he had been conscious he would have realized that never in life he had wanted to touch himself as at that moment.  
He called his friend's name again, clinging to the plant and continuing to seek relief with his hand.  
The slight breeze that enveloped his pulsing member did not lower his unbearable arousal, on the contrary, made him squeeze tightly and start pumping vigorously, once, twice, thrice, only then his mind began to awaken, to fully regain consciousness of his actions. He was close to releasing himself when he woke up, Eren's name was confused between moans and sighs, embarrassment would have stopped him if he haven't been too close to the orgasm.  
Swallowing shame and humiliation, he released his seed against the tree, light pearly streams began to run along the trunk until they were absorbed by the ground, only at that moment he looked up at the tree fully conscious of everything that would have changed from that moment.  
«Sorry» He withdrew his hand from the trunk as if burned, pulling up the boxers. «I'm so fucking sorry» He whispered and returning to the house cursing himself to the point of exhaustion.

He did not understand what was wrong with him, his uncle had always said that he was mad and blamed his mother to be too permissive with him; Levi have not worried growing up, having always had her support – but that night everything had changed.  
The few people who _really_ knew about Eren, a couple of friends from the university, had light heartedly made fun of him, without hard feelings, by calling him “dendrophile” and he had laughed at it, saying that he still had to find an interesting person like Eren, so to speak.  
His affection for that plant hasn't ever been _so_ _fucking twisted_ in his head.  
«I'm sick» he murmured to himself, the heaviness of that realization on his shoulders, he was aware that it wasn't normal to masturbate against a tree – the mere thought made him sick, but that tree was Eren, and he was not so certain that it was _really_ wrong.  
He sank his face into the pillow, raven hair slipped on his temples obscuring his view and protecting him from the judgment of the moon, the only witness of his perversion.  
Those nefarious teal eyes made their way back into his mind, but he was too concerned to be able to distinguish them in the hornet's nest of thoughts that was his mind at the moment.  
With these conflicting thoughts he did not know how to face his mother the next morning.

From inside the house, he could not hear the slight tremor that moved the earth that night and, unfortunately, he could not enjoy the ethereal vision of an otherworldly creature that came into existence.  
Whilst Levi, exhausted, plunged back into the world of dreams, a few meters away a poor soul that had been confined in the plant for so long – too long – exhaled its very first breath.  
The trunk of the familiar plant opened gently, freeing a young man whose complexion has been kissed by the many sunrises who had greeted him, eyes as the brightest leaves and hair as the strongest bark.  
The tree was irreparably compromised, an empty shell, but it had accomplished its task in an excellent way and the gesture would have never been ignored.  
At his roots a young man took his first breaths of life, his brother's curse had finally been lifted.  
«Levi» was the only word he managed to articulate before falling asleep for the first time as his new body got used to the weight of earthly life.

The dawn of the following day brought along more upheavals than poor Levi could have imagined.  
When he woke up he did not have time to enjoy the sleepy torpor that memories from the night before hit him fully, all he could manage to do was to hide himself under the sheet in shame.  
His mother's light steps, who prepared herself as every morning before work, were enough to make him skittish. He heard her pass in front of his room and then closing the bathroom door behind her, unaware of his inner turmoil.  
Levi exhaled a sigh he was holding back by sitting on the edge of the bed, he didn't know what to do, did he have to say something to his mother? Could he pretend nothing happened? The image of the tree – of Eren – subtly made its way into his mind, the mere thought made him blush, ignorance was not allowed apparently.  
He sighed again getting out of bed, defeated, for now Kuchel was in the dark about everything and luckily the only witness was silent and motionless, there was no reason to worry.  
He put on a tank top and a pair of shorts, soon his mother would go out and he would have had all day to metabolize what happened – better what he had done – and work out _something_.  
He tried to say goodbye to his mother as he did every morning when they met on the way to the bathroom, but he couldn't bring himself to hug her given the strong desire to hide his hands behind his back, overcoming her with a quick greeting and closing the bathroom behind seemed the best solution, Kuchel unaware of everything just looked at him perplexed, shaking her head and going to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Downstairs, the woman started toasting two slices of bread and setting the table, humming a song between her teeth, her son's unusual behaviour didn't worry her. Levi had been a bit skittish that morning, perhaps it was for some thoughts related to university, after all her son was a boy who, if had any problems, did not hesitate to ask her for an opinion.  
Or they could be love problems, she secretly began to hope that was the case, she was wondering when he would introduce her to someone, she was a bit worried to always see Levi alone, her imaginary friend had been a source of joys and pains in the most delicate moment and was almost certain that he was still suffering from the aftermath of childhood harassment.  
She couldn't decide whether or not she had been wrong to support him, she had never heard of a friendship with a tree, she didn't mind that singular experience, all in all it had contributed to the growth of her son in the young sensitive and aware man who was today, perhaps a little shy, but proud and always ready to fight for what he believed in.  
She smiled at the memory of her young boy zealously defending his friend, he never wondered if it was right or wrong – or if that has been the case, he had also answered himself without having too many problems.  
She was very proud of how he had grown up and if _Eren_ had helped so much, be fort the best, he had proven to be a source of growth, more than Kenny had been.  
A slight knock at the door called her attention – «I'm coming» she murmured lost in though, unaware of the anomaly in that situation. They were knocking on the backdoor, no one knocked on that door, except for Levi when he has remained closed out lingering under Eren's crown, but Kuchel was too lost in thoughts about her son to think about this detail .  
«Here I am» Reality hit her the moment she opened the door and found a young man in all his naked glory, instinctively she put her hands upon her face first in amazement and then for embarrassment.  
«Hel–» The young man greeted esitantly but she didn't let him speak, let alone move, she just slammed the door with how much strength she had and screamed with as much breath as she had in her body, running away.  
Upstairs Levi was still busy with his morning routine when his mother scream made his blood freeze and hurried downstairs, worst case scenarios made their way into his mind – «Mom?»  
There was no need to call the woman who had already slung towards her son, stammering incoherent phrases and pointing to the offending door, Levi managed to identify a figure standing beyond the frosted glass, instinctively grabbed the first improper weapon at hand – a broom – and went to check. Kuchel kept telling him to be careful.  
Even his sixth sense rowed against him, he did not really feel danger, rather curiosity above all, his heart almost confident about what awaited him beyond the door.

  
Once he opened the door he pointed the broom at the intruder who raised his hands in surrender.  
He expected everything but what was in front of him, he only heard his mother murmuring _«_ _I told you so»_ referring to something that _unfortunately_ he had not heard.  
The person standing in front of him was the furthest thing from a threat and he found himself studying the figure, fascinated by the familiarity and charm that radiated from him.  
Levi noticed how the green eyes shone and his feature relaxed, smiling sincerely upon seeing him, his skin seemed kissed by the sun as its inviting bronze hue, muscles were defined, a light dark happy trail dirtied the skin under his belly, going down where a hand obscured his vision – the broom slipped from his hand and fell with a thud to the floor.  
«Levi!» The broom combined with the deep voice of the boy in front of him managed to bring back his attention.  
He was aware that the stranger could not know his name, but the interest that animated them combined with the fact that he had _actually_ named him showed the opposite. And he gave a name in return to the stranger – «Eren?» He asked unsure, not even knowing why he was calling that name In that moment. The previous evening had really baffled his thoughts.  
The no–more–stranger nodded vigorously, salty drops began to wet his cheeks before he could stop trying to give himself some demeanour. Between sobs he confirmed that yes, he was Eren, all Levi could do in response was to welcome him into his arms without hesitation. «Eren» he murmured, sinking his face into the hollow of his shoulder, he didn't know what that whole story meant, but his heart had no doubts, _somehow_ he had reached Eren.

Kuchel watched the whole scene with growing curiosity and once he realized that the stranger was not a threat she went back in the kitchen – Levi could handle the situation better than she could have ever done.  
Levi remembering the absence of Eren's clothes, passed him a towel from the nearby laundry basket and took a moment to retrieve something for Eren to put on before inviting him inside.  
He was aware of how he should have worried more about some things, at least trying to understand before welcoming him into the house, but it did not matter, his heart told him that this was his friend Eren and he couldn't find in himself to deny anything.  
A smile pursed his lips when he realized the most important thing, if he had had doubts before now they were completely gone, he had always been the right one, he lingered in passing the clothes to the man only to fill his eyes with his figure and better impress in his mind Eren's smile – not once his gaze wandered elsewhere.  
«I'll wait over there, do you want something?»  
«The usual, thank you Levi»

  
  


#

  
  


Once dressed in a pair of shorts and a shirt bought by mistake – or as his mother called it «for growth sake» – Eren joined them, the _usual_ tea was waiting for him.  
He took a seat near Levi without a worry, Kuchel sitting on the armchair next to them, mother and son happy with the relaxed atmosphere that had settled despite the sudden awakening.  
Eren was busy figuring out how to hold the cup, Kuchel immediately understood his doubts by smiling, he probably had always had his eyes only on Levi and could not know that his friend was really _singular_ in his own way. He continued to stretch his hand trying to grab the edge and failing when he tried to raise it to bring it to his lips.  
«Dear, forget that way for misfits, you should grab it like this» she explained quietly, glancing at her son whom replied with a grimace. «You're welcome! Instead of thanking me because I haven't broken any more cups… tsk. Ungrateful woman» Kuchel silenced him with a wave of her hand returning to focus her attention on their host.  
«So Eren, wow, I didn't think you – how to say, that you were –»  
«Human?» He replied with a laugh placing the cup «In fact I am not» He explained bringing some brown locks behind the slight pointed tip of his ear. «I am an Elven, or rather, half–elf»  
«This perhaps explains some things» Kuchel thought aloud, Levi wrinkled his nose. «Actually, no, rather, how did you get here?» That question had the effect of making the elf's tea go down the wrong way bursting out coughs, when he caught his breath his face was red, Levi also noticed how he was looking everywhere except towards him. It took him some time to fully _understand_ that behaviour, the memories of the previous night peeked out and hurriedly chased them away from his mind by correcting the question, he didn't feel like facing that _detail_.  
«No, forget it, stupid question, as you could know… why were you a tree?»  
«I– Uncertainty darkened Eren's face, he realized that the more he tried to rummage his memories, the more he noticed the empty holes between one thought and another. He _knew_ he was a half–elf, he was sure of it; he knew he had been a tree; he knew he had gotten out of it thanks to Levi, how he could forget – but all that took place _before_ was missing, how he knew he was a half–elf? Why had he been a tree? And above all, why had Levi been able to free him? «–I don't know»  
Levi's hand had reached Eren's before he could think about the naturalness of the gesture, the warmth of the hand helped the half–elf to relax, and when he looked at the human he found determination and understanding.  
«It is not important, you are here now, we will find the answers, now relax, you can stay as long as you need» He stopped when he realized that he had forgotten to ask permission from his mother who was already smiling at the silent supplication in her son's gaze.  
He had grown so much over the years, yet in those eyes he always saw her young boy, she just nodded. «Of course, he has always lived here after all» Then she looked at the timetable, noting that it was time to go to work. «Well guys I have to go, Eren I will leave you in Levi's hand, Levi, be nice and make Eren feel at home, prepare the guest room» She stopped noting the bewilderment in Eren's feature «Eren dear, it is not always necessary to have all the answers. Now excuse me, ah Levi, let me know what our friend needs!».  
And with that he collected her things and went to work, stopping for a moment at the door to take a last look at the two boys still standing and uncertain about what to do.

  
  


#

  
  


They had been alone for a while, but they did not seem willing to leave this sofa, Eren lost in thought while tormenting his lower lip, he moved uncomfortably ending up throwing himself back against the armrest.  
The abrupt movement made him lift his shirt and attracted the attention of Levi who only then noticed a singular scar that embraced the side of the half–elf.  
The pink line that ran through the boy's torso was straight, clear, and strangely familiar, he ran it with his hand on impulse, it took him just a moment to connect the dots, but then reality hit him. «Oh Eren»  
The light touch had the effect of startling Eren who sat up abruptly.«Wa– _oh_ »  
«Kenny» Levi whispered angrily, it was not a question as much as an observation, the unhappy episode of many years before still vivid in their minds, Eren followed his «Yes, that time he went down heavily, but you did a great job, look, it's perfectly healed!»  
He tried, in vain, to relax Levi who continued to caress the scarred skin. «I'm sorry, I–»  
«It's not your fault! You saved me! You are my hero! I – I owe you a lot!» Eren in the spur of the moment grabbed his hands trying to distract his friend. «Really, everything is fine Levi»  
«He shouldn't have dared» Eren sighed, tightening his grip on Levi's hand, he was really grateful, the look he gave him managed to relax the shoulders of the human who spread his arms waving Eren to come closer, Eren's head resting on one of his shoulders and the lower half lying beside him. He began to caress his hair with slow, delicate, but constant movements, the half–elf relaxed feeling Levi's breath unwinding as well. «I'm sorry»  
«Levi–» Levi's arms tightened around his waist, his face sank between the brown locks. «Let me talk, I do not care about your _if's_ and your _but's_ , it happed and I will be eternally mortified for the consequences, forgive me» Eren buried his head in Levi's chest, hugging him back, he could not do anything to lift those guilty feeling, the only thing left was to make him feel his presence.  
«I forgive you, I'm fine and I'm here».

  
#

  
  


But the surprises were not over yet for Kuchel, as soon as she arrived at work Karla was in the parking lot waiting for her, she had her thin arms clasped her around her torso and walked back and forth without peace, when she recognized the woman she rushed towards her.  
«Thank goodness you're here!» She did not have time to get out of the car that the woman had thrown her arms around her neck and began to sob convulsively.  
«Sssh – don't worry, what's the matter?» Karla had often helped her over the years in the moments of greatest discomfort, after the bad experience with her brother they had become inseparable trusting each other, even if without children, she had always given her the only right suggestion: have faith in your son.  
If was she was in need now, she would try to help her in any possible way.  
«No, I'm an horrible person – my baby boy, oh my poor baby boy» That sentence caught Kuchel off guard, she was sure that Carla had no children «What's going on? What are you talking about?»  
«I'm an horrible mother Kuchel» The sobs made what she was saying nearly incomprehensible, Kuchel put an arm around her shoulders and carried her inside the employees' locker room.  
«Wait here, I'll call Hannes and see if he can give us the day off» Carla nodded continuing to sob, Kuchel found Hannes in the office and explained that Carla seemed to be unsettled, without too many problems he gave them day free to both «Carla is a lone woman, she will need someone close to her, we don't have much work and you can take a paid vacation day, I'll do the rest».  
Kuchel thanked him deeply before went back to her friend, thinking about what to do she didn't know if it was a good idea to take her home with her, given their unexpected guest.  
When she returned to the locker room the woman had calmed down a little and was wiping some tears from her face. «Carla–»  
«Please Kuchel take me to Eren, take me to my baby» That request left the woman dumbfounded, it had to do with the awaken of the boy that morning.  
«Okay, but first let me warn Levi»

  
  


After a short call they got back in the car, Carla did not stop crying and cursing herself at the same time. «Carla calm down, I think we can say that the worst is over».  
She didn't know what could have happened, but she knew what awaited her at home and it could only be a good sign.  
«Oh Kuchel, how could I forget him? How– Can you imagine forgetting Levi!?». That question came suddenly and the very idea took her breath away, at that moment they had arrived home.  
«No, I can't think about it, sorry, though–» She bit her lip, with all her goodwill she didn't know how she should behave, the woman seemed even smaller in the car seat, helpless.  
«Come on, let's go inside» she urged, grabbing her hand.

They did not have time to enter the door that Eren had already run to meet his mother, leaving her stunned. «I missed you!» Carla returned the hug not expecting that welcome, she clung to the shoulders of her tall son. The boy's brown locks tickled her cheek. «Eren» she whispered as they continued to embrace each other, tears streamed down her face and then absorbed into her son's shirt.  
When they distanced themselves she noticed the boy's bright eyes and the huge bright smile that adorned his face. «Mom!»  
«Oh my Eren, sorry, please forgive me – oh it's all my fault!» She took her face into her hands and started to sob again. «Mum I don't have many memories, but I _know_ it's not your fault»  
«Sit down Carla, make yourself at home».  
After a moment's hesitation she did as said, they all took their places in the living room, Eren was sitting between his mother and Levi, his head resting on the shoulder of the first, while the hand clutched to the other's one.  
Kuchel in the chair nearby looked at her strange extended family with affection.

After a while Carla began to tell what she had finally remembered.  
« Your father is Grisha, the king of the elves.  
I met him on a midsummer evening, I was taking a bath in the river not far from my old house in the woods, according to your father's words, however absurd, I was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen».  
She sighed losing himself in the memory of that night «But he fell in love with my body, according to him he loved the fire in my eyes and the night reflected in my hair. We loved each other and I got pregnant –».  
«What's the problem?» The question arose so spontaneously that Levi hadn't even realized to have asked it.  
«The problem would not exist, the unions between elves and humans have always been and always will be – the problem is that Grisha was already married to the queen of the elves, Dina, and that they already had a son, the Crown Prince Zeke.  
Grisha sinned with lust, the king above all» She sighed before continuing «Zeke discovered the betrayal the hardest way, one day while he was returning from a patrol he stopped near the cottage where I lived and that's where he saw his father kissing a perfect stranger with a child in her arms and when his father was saying that he would have recognized the fruit of their union before the elves' people.  
Zeke reacted in the way he believed the rightful, he didn't want any explanations and he cursed us, or as he proclaimed, he saved his brother _It is easy to love a rose, but it is difficult to love a leaf_ – there was anger in his voice, _it_ _is ordinary to love the beautiful, but it's beautiful to love the ordinary_ , _it was easy for you to fall in love with a rose, but only your sprout –_ » Carla stopped for a moment looking at the small gestures that Eren and Levi exchanged between themselves during the story, the fleeting looks, handshakes and light caresses. Eren, feeling his mother's silence, urged her to continue with a nod, oblivious to the weight of the words that awaited them, she smiled stroking his head.  
«… _Your bud will experience true love_ » That prophecy, that _clause_ , made the whole situation different, deeper.  
Levi and Eren had their eyes fixed elsewhere now, but the hands were still intertwined, even more firmly than a few moments before. Levi's thumb stroked the back of Eren's hand in circular motions. «…according to Zeke you would have been the luckiest being in the universe, with this curse he gave you a kind of fraternal blessing» Eren was embarrassed and doubtful at the same time, the bright green eyes lingered – colliding – for a moment with those of Levi, the faces of the two young men were purple, whereas Eren's red cheeks were masked by the tanned complexion, those of Levi were betrayed by his natural pallor.  
Carla continued the story while Kuchel tried in vain to hold back her tears, her hands hiding her trembling lip. «You would have returned flesh only when you would have been accepted for what you transmitted and not for what you were, and I would have had no memories of you nor your father, thank God Zeke's adopted sister, Mikasa, lightened the curse, as she declared I would have given you to your destiny and I would have regained my memories only when the curse would have been dissolved».  
Kuchel had tears in her eyes and observed with interest the absence of reaction from her son and Eren who were silently absorbing the end of the story, exchanging fleeting glances maybe without knowing how to deal with the situation.  
«I– excuse me for a moment–» Levi tried to get up, he was a little uncomfortable with the whole thing, but Eren stopped him pleading and tightening his grip on their still intertwined hands, he turned to his mother «Sorry, I'll be right back» He got up without letting go of Levi and only after giving a light kiss on her temple.  
«Don't move – I'll be right back–» He was tormented, he didn't want to make his mother feel less important, but Levi was his everything. «Don't worry Eren, I'm not going anywhere».

  
  


Eren dragged Levi into the back garden, facing what had been his body for many years.  
The trunk was split in half in the middle, they didn't know if it would survive, but they would do everything possible to keep it alive.  
«Eren, I–» Levi was the first to speak, he didn't believe he was capable of formulating a coherent thought, but he would have tried, the half–elf beside him seemed at ease waiting for whatever he had to say.  
«I can't tell you if that's _love_ as your brother's curse called it, though–» He bit his lip, searching for the emerald gaze of his mate, getting lost in those impetuous teals eyes as he had always done whilst getting lost in the crown of the tree. «Whatever this is, I want you to remain in my life, I don't want to lose you».  
A tear streaked Eren's face and both their hands reached for it to wipe it off, clashing in the middle. «Neither do I want to lose you Levi»  
Levi hesitated for a moment opening his mouth before closing it again, he wanted to add something but he could not formulate any other coherent thought. Eren bent slightly to bring their faces closer and touch Levi's lips with his own, that served to clear the mind of Levi who returned the kiss by grabbing Eren's head as if afraid that he might run away at any moment.  
To reassure his companion, the half–elf did the same by sliding his fingers between raven locks. If the kiss had begun light and uncertain, full of still unripe feelings, it had now evolved into a desired and necessary contact; Levi's lips brought the first real breath of oxygen into Eren's lungs, with that kiss they had managed to give voice to all the words that otherwise could never have been said.  
Levi caressed Eren's face as he distanced themself and Eren immediately grabbed his hand holding it tight.  
«Eren, stay with me» Levi's was not a request, it was a statement and Eren nodded without hesitation. «Always»  
  
  


#

  
  


_A year later, the evening of the summer solstice._

A year had passed since the awakening, Levi and Eren were spending the anniversary together.  
Once again they were under the foliage of that tree sitting and telling stories of distant creatures, now that he had the chance Eren was working to repay Levi for every fairy tale, tell tale and story he had shared with him.  
Eren chewed on his lip before telling one of the anecdotes he had learned from his stepbrother in that year of settling between the realm of the elves and the world of humans.  
«Do you know why the mandrake has almost gone extinct in today's world?»  
«How do you think I could?» Levi replied amused, his gaze lost in the starry sky beyond the tree branches.  
«The mandrake grew where men were hanged, it was born from the sperm and the various liquids that they released on the verge of death, Zeke has told me to explain why he chose exactly that way to, you know– free me, according to him, a kiss is too much chaste and overrated»  
«Do we have to remember that night for much longer?» Levi murmured embarrassed getting up from the turf, Eren's laugh did not help to improve the situation.  
«Come on try to understand me, it's the most exciting memory I have» The half–elf got up immediately after approaching his companion who kept his back to him. «Levi».  
He continued to ignore him with his arms crossed upon his chest.  
«Please look at me». Although reluctantly he managed to make him turn, Eren noticed Levi's flaming cheeks and smiling lovingly he stroked them as he had wanted to do even the year before.  
Levi didn't remember anything as he was in a trance–like mood, but Eren had seen everything, heard every moan of the young man, every whisper muttered to him, he treasured all that memories.  
«Excuse me, but believe me, you looked ravishing»

  
  


Levi hugged himself uneasily not yet accustomed to the sincerity and love that oozed from those emerald irises, still he let Eren embrace him, relaxing once in his strong arms, and letting his head rest against his strong body, listening to the half–elf heartbeat.  
«You have always been beautiful too» After calming down, he moved away just enough to appreciate him, moved a brown lock behind one ear, stroking his cheek with that familiar gesture that Eren had learned to be a silent ask from Levi for something more.  
He bowed his head, cancelling the distance between them, that was the way they had learned to explain themselves when words were not enough, they let their bond to speak.  
The memories of that far away night began flow into Levi's mind, dissipating the mists that clouded his memories, the physical need to get closer to the half–elf stronger than ever.

It was precisely that impulse that moved his feet making them stumble between the roots and then fall down with a thud, but that didn't lower their common desire, Eren was in front of him, alive, panting, the lust has swallowed the light of those irises that he loved so much.  
Levi could not explain the power of the feeling he felt, it could not be _just_ love, there had to be something more, he wanted to open his chest to let it explode given the intensity, he could only remove his shirt with a quick gesture, but this didn't ease that sense of oppression he still felt, he needed more.  
With trembling hands he searched for companion's face, resuming the silent speech of few moments before, the slow, exasperated gestures, the words too many, infinite. When he moved away from his mouth he started kissing wherever he could reach.  
«Levi» And then the siren song that had awakened him the same night the previous year.  
«Eren» he answered, dragging him along over that turf now as hot as their passion, one's breath ended where the other's began.  
Levi helped Eren to get rid of the shirt by interrupting the contact of their lips for a moment, the warm back of one against the other's chest was all they needed to counteract the light night breeze.  
Levi's hands continued their exploration, clinging to his partner's trained thighs, with a quick gesture Eren removed the last clothes and Levi did the same.

The night already held one of their most intimate secrets, it could kept others.

Levi's arouse pressed against Eren who began to beg his partner, they needed each other, they had to feel like never before: there was no need for clarification, they were both more than sure that was they wanted, it was the answer to their common need.  
Only when they were completely joint together without any hindrance between them the weight they felt on their chest began to melt, the awareness of having finally found a way to truly transmit everything to the other eased their common torment.  
Levi continued to sink into his partner's warmth by kissing, biting and testing him with all that was possible, when Eren's lips were not kidnapped by the raven they were busy trying to hold back pants and moans in vain.  
«I want to hear you» was Levi's plea when with the umpteenth push he felt closer and closer to the climax.  
«Le– Levi more» That position did not allow Eren to reach his partner as he would have liked, he managed to grasp his leg with one hand, testing the muscles that stretched and relaxed, the slowly movements were gaining intensity, Levi sank with growing need and desperation, their lips sought each other for the umpteenth time.  
Levi grabbed Eren's thighs as he penetrated him for the last time, scratching them for the need to have him close, closer than ever as they both reached the height of pleasure.

«I love you» These were the first words that Levi unwittingly articulated, stopping immediately after having said them, Eren moved away just enough to turn to his companion and look him in the eyes while making the same promise. «I love you too Levi».  
Their naked bodies found themselves other times on that night of passion and mutual exploration, and that was how they both started to ease all those feelings too intense for which human nor elven words would never be enough.  
Their seeds bathed the earth countless other times on that magical night, illuminated through the flowers of their guardian which began to bloom again, for the first time in a year.

And so the night wrapped them in its embrace under a cascade of petals and in the scent of their love.

  
  


_In this spellbound night  
The world's an elvish sight._

_The End._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, that had been a tough one to translate, even if I had written it, traslating it had been a challenge.  
> I hope to have put together something readable.  
> The title and the quotes at the beginning and at the end are from the Nightwish' song "Elvenpath".
> 
> One more thing, there are some crossdressing lover out there? The next work I'm going to publish is about crossdressing and correlate misunderstanding.  
> Thank you for reading!  
> See you :D


End file.
